Elite NoHeads
The Elite NoHeads are a sect of NoHeads that reemerged from the Second NoHead War to retake the world and initiate another war. There were originally four of them, though they were soon narrowed down to three. Their leader is Hell Burnbottom, and the other two serve as his generals. History Origins The Group Unites In January 2030, a mass breakout from Beta Prison set three long-imprisoned NoHeads - Whammo Fireball, Darren Slade, and the Lunch Money Bandit - loose. Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ghost had little trouble arranging this, as many of the jail guards were frightened by him. The newpaper reported the escaped criminals. These three were considered to be some of the most dangerous and highly guarded convicts due to their crimes being legendary. Darren Slade defected afterwards, and was killed as a result. The other two escapees returned to service to Hell Burnbottom, though Whammo later regretted it. Together, they planned to make a complicated dark potion to return Hell Burnbottom to a body. Plot to Restore Hell Burnbottom Later, an orphan named Jonathan destroyed NoHead’s soul. At this point, Hell Burnbottom was still very weak when Cygnus Evans (a.k.a. the Lunch Money Bandit) and Whammo returned to their master. Burnbottom planned to regain his old body and strength, a task which would require the use of a Dark potion. This required him to obtain the three main necessary ingredients, bone of the vulture, egg of the crow, and hair of the hero. His soul left the underworld and returned to Bast Castle. There, Burnbottom also killed Jonathan for overhearing their plan to return him. Whammo and Cygnus both went to capture Master Intelligence. However, Whammo accidentally thwarted this, and received punishment via torture afterwards. Whammo later plucked a bone from a vulture’s corpse, took it to Lioness graveyard, and buried it away, while Cygnus trapped a mother crow for its egg. Whammo proceeded to Lioness graveyard and prepared the potion. At the same time, the Lunch Money Bandit turned Lindsay’s homemade plate into a transport. When Lindsay touched the plate, she was transported to a cemetery where Whammo and Burnbottom were waiting. Under Burnbottom’s orders, Whammo had Lindsay tightly bound and gagged to a metal board. After Whammo had placed Hell Burnbottom’s head into a cauldron containing the near finished potion, he added the first two ingredients before he proceeded to obtain Lindsay’s hair and added it to the Potion for his master’s rebirth. Once the final ingredient was added, the ritual was complete and Burnbottom regained his physical body, emerging from the cauldron. Calling on a pair of robes, the reborn Dark Lord took some time getting reaccustomed to his body. As soon as Whammo rearmed him, Cygnus arrived. Burnbottom welcomed them and dubbed them acolytes, instead of minions. Hell Burnbottom then set his attention on Lindsay, only to find she had Disapparated from her chains. He goaded her into action, and they engaged in a duel where the Dark Lord had a greater advantage over Lindsay. After burning Lindsay, knocking her over, and forcing her to drop her guard, Burnbottom was ready to end the one sided duel and kill Lindsay once and for all. Yet as he brought his sword down, Lindsay parried the attack, and they engaged in an intense sword battle. During the clash, Rotta’s ghost emerged. She encouraged Lindsay, while distracting Burnbottom. Lindsay pulled away and had enough time to grab the plate to return to the MBH. Third NoHead War Hell Burnbottom now had some of his followers, but he still needed to mobilize the Rocket army. Because Whammo and Cygnus were warned against telling anyone of what had happened, the only knowledge of Burnbottom’s return was Lindsay’s word, which was vigorously disputed by the government. Burnbottom was able to grow in power in secret. Thanks to the Elite NoHeads, there were numerous war casualties in 2032. Hell Burnbottom stormed into the Town Hall and ordered the governor to surrender. When he steadfastly refused, Burnbottom left, warning that “you’ll be sorry.” The next day, the NoHead Sign appeared over New York City and, moments later, Whammo Fireball, the Lunch Money Bandit, and Hell Burnbottom himself stormed through Park Avenue and Broadway Street, and broke into the Empire State Building. For as of yet unknown reasons, they ransacked Flora Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor, killing Flora Fortescue herself. They also assaulted Thames Metalle and the blacksmith chose to come with them quietly; no signs of struggle were left to be found. Taking stacks of guns to arm their fast growing legions with them, the original trio proceeded to quickly Disapparate. To finish the job, Hell Burnbottom had hiss two minions follow him in Apparating to Brooklyn Bridge. They flew around the bridge in a spiral motion to create a twisting and buckling movement on the bridge walkway. The cables snapping, the bridge undulated and twisted intensely, pulling free of its piers, ultimately splitting in half and crashing violently into the river below, killing some Muggles who were crossing the bridge at the time. A man named Octavius Jackson disappeared in the early spring. Darren Slade was found dead under a NoHead Sign after he deserted Hell Burnbottom. Police officer Emily Vane and Head of Law Enforcement Amelia Fiennes were murdered by unknown assailants. These events allowed Hell Burnbottom to replace the State Senator as the new head of government. During this time, Hell Burnbottom also gathered the strengths of the lions, panthers and werewolves to his cause. Because of the government’s original denial, Burnbottom was able to rebuild his forces unhindered, which led the government to fall far too back behind by the time they finally accepted the truth. Burnbottom also set a plan in motion to assassinate Master Intelligence, the leader of the resistance against him, striking a crippling blow against the world’s morale as well as removing the S.M.S.B. from existence. Dissolvement Later, Burnbottom probed Lindsay’s mind, and realized she could be turned. Days later, he implanted a vision into Sebiscuits’ head that only he could destroy the NoHeads. Convinced of his power, Sebiscuits traveled to the base. There, he engaged Burnbottom, who disarmed him. The Dark Lord then fired a barrage of beams, to no avail. They both fired lightning at each other, and the bolts met and clashed. With Nagatha ready to attack, Sebiscuits broke the contact and slew the snake. Burnbottom furiously knocked Sebiscuits off the ramp. As Sebiscuits attempted to run, a series of vines trapped and strangled him. As it continued to wrap Sebiscuits, Burnbottom fired a beam that killed him on the spot. Unsure of what had just happened, Burnbottom ordered the Lunch Money Bandit to examine Sebiscuits’ body. Cygnus did so and pronounced Sebiscuits dead, eliciting celebration from the NoHeads. Whammo carried the body to the front of the base for the arriving S.M.S.B. to see. Burnbottom proclaimed the death of Sebiscuits and his victory. However, Sebiscuits is resurrected and leaps from Whammo’s arms. Burnbottom deserted the fight, and another battle ensued, leading to the death of Whammo and Cygnus turning to stone. Meanwhile, Hell Burnbottom returned and cornered Lindsay. He then knocked her toward the balcony. Pushed to the edge, Lindsay tried to reason with Burnbottom, but to no avail. She grabbed Burnbottom around the neck and threw them both off the castle and into the city. Burnbottom apparated both of them away and into a construction site, where they dueled with swords. Lindsay disarmed Burnbottom, but Burnbottom responded with lightning. Lindsay fired the same attack and their bolts clashed. Before the bolts could rebound on Lindsay, Master Intelligence intervened and drew the waters of the sewers so that it trapped Hell Burnbottom inside a sphere of water. However, Burnbottom broke free and cast a torrent of darkness which exploded and shattered the construction site. The NoHead caused the broken shards to home in on Lindsay and Intelligence. However, Red X joined the fight and deflected the shards herself. The duel came to a draw when Burnbottom attempted to possess and torture Lindsay. Lindsay tried to fight back but could not. However, Red X returned and struck Burnbottom with a beam that killed him. The NoHeads were destroyed for good. Known Members NoHeads File:Hell_Burnbottom-0.jpg|Hell Burnbottom (leader) File:Mr._Stupid_NoHead.jpg|Mr. Stupid NoHead *Whammo Fireball *Cygnus Evans (a.k.a. the Lunch Money Bandit) *Sakawan *The Outlaw *Others Appearances * * * * See also *NoHeads *One NoHeads Category:NoHead organizations Category:Elite NoHeads